The After Effects of Inner Sanctum Jutsu
by Crossoverman
Summary: Naruto uses the Inner Sanctum Jutsu in hopes of getting Sasuke a girlfriend who's not like Sakura but ends up getting transformed into a girl.gender bending supposed to take place in the Shippuden saga NarukoxSasuke
1. The Holy Inner Sanctum Jutsu

Chapter 1 The Holy Inner Sanctum Justsu

Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin of The Village Hidden In The Leaves. For years he's been on tough missions and each of them completed with stunning biggest concern right now is his buddy 's had Sakura on his tail for 4 years and he's pissed at it. He always wished there was something he could do but there wasn't, the other kunoichi were taken, even Ino.

Naruto came across Hinata and hoped she might have a solution for Sasuke's "Sakura problem." "Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted."Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with her usual blushing. "I know it's pointless but,do you have any solutions to Sasuke's 'Sakura problem'?" Naruto asked. "Well actually,I do," Hinata said. "Really what is it?" Naruto asked. "Well,there's this clan called the Yasutake have a special kind of jutsu called Inner Sanctum Jutsu ,and there's a lot of things you can do with can become stronger,gain inner strength, even have a wish granted," Hinata answered. "Do you know where they lived?" Naruto asked. "No, but Tsunade-sama should know," Hinata replied.

"Alright, bye Hinata-chan," Naruto said heading for the hokage's room. "Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata was right, Tsunade did in fact know where the Yasutake clan was and pointed it out to rushed over there and eventually came to his the house was a lady. "Hello, I'm here to learn the Inner Sanctum Jutsu," Naruto said. "So you wish to learn our clan's sacred jutsu do you?Well,then prepare for some intense training of the the way my name is Amaterasu," the lady said. "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said. "So, you're THAT child, this should be easy for you and me," Amaterasu said.

She took him to a basement-like place where there were cells with crosses on them and all kinds of demons trying to get out or leaking there appendages outside their cells. "One thing this clan is most famous for is capturing demons. The job got incredibley difficult and we needed a way to defeat demons without so much blood loss so Takahashi, the tenth member of our clan, invented the Inner Sanctum Jutsu, capable of doing a number of things so he used it to capture demons taught it from generation to generation," she explained. For three weeks Naruto underwent training to see if he had what takes to face the demons that the clan had captured from generation to generation, learn how to use light as a weapon, and find the light within. At the end of it all he finally learned the Inner Sanctum Jutsu.

When Naruto learned the jutsu he was so happy. "All right! I'm finally able to perform the Inner Sanctum Jutsu! Thanks Amaterasu," Naruto cheered."Your welcome, now go put it to good use," Amaterasu said. "Don't worry, I will," Naruto told her. "Yes, I'm sure you will, boy cursed with the Kyuubi," Amaterasu spoke to herself.

Naruto went to a nearby forest to perform what he intended all along with the jutsu. "All right, let's if this will work. It's best to perform it here where noone will get hurt if this backfires." Naruto charged up his chakra, performed the hand signals, and yelled "Inner Sanctum Jutsu!" He was then surrounded by a white light and the Kyuubi appeared before him but, his fur was white. The jutsu had purified him but it was only temporary. "So what is it you want?" he asked. "Kyuubi, I have one wish, make it so that Sasuke will have a girlfriend who will love him and understand him?" Naruto asked. "If you say so." The Kyuubi disappeared and changes happened to Naruto. His arms and legs slimmed, he grew nice curves, he got long pigtails, and he grew a pair of nice-sized breasts. It was as if he got stuck in his sexy jutsu form.

The surrounding white light disappeared and Naruto was back in the forest. "Hey you tricked me you bastard!" she yelled. The Kyuubi was definitely not going to change her back.


	2. Enter Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 2 Enter Uzumaki Naruko

Naruto decided to head back to the village to see what to do arrived in the hokage's room and asked Tsunade for advice but she didn't believe her at first. "Stop fooling around and end that ridiculous jutsu already," she said. "That's what I'm trying to tell you it's not me in my Sexy Jutsu form. That Kyuubi really did transform me into a girl," Naruto looked at Naruto's face and saw that she was not lying. "Hm, so you're not lying then, I'll come up with something as a cover just get used to being a girl and,figure out a new name to use," Tsunade told her.

Naruto nodded and started to head out. "Wait," Tsunade called and Naruto stopped, Tsunade still had one last thing to say. "Tell only those you can trust," she said. "I will," Naruto said and headed and Tenten was just around when she saw Naruto and went to see what's up. "Naruto, why are you like that?" Tenten asked. "It's not what either of you think. I'm not using a long term Sexy Jutsu. I seriously have been transformed into a chick. What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Naruto asked. "Not much." Ino went up to Naruto and said "Just stand still." She punched her but there was no "poof" noise and Naruto didn't disappear so Ino and Tenten were convinced that she was telling the truth.

"Now, are you convinced?" Naruto said and got up. "Yeah, we're convinced," Ino answered. "It won't be easy to adapt to a new life so we'll help, right Ino?" Tenten asked. "Sure," Ino responded. "Why are you both being so nice to me?" Naruto asked. "Because, you're our friend, and friends are there for each other when you really need just go wait for us at Ino's house," Tentenanswered. Naruto headed over to her house. "Plus we can't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when she finds out about this, hahahah." Ino agreed and laughed with her.

Ino and Tenten went to Ino's house and told Naruto what she needs to know starting off with a name. She changed it to Naruko and then Tenten then told Naruko everything else she needed to know. She headed out but unfortunately ran into Sakura not much later. "Aah! Sakura-chan!" Naruko screamed. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura was about to hit Naruto but Ino and Tenten came and held her back. "Calm down Sakura," Tenten told her. "Yeah, it's not Naruto using the Sexy Jutsu. He's seriously been transformed into a girl," Ino added. Sakura broke free anyway and gave Naruko a good sock in the face.

She saw that it wasn't Naruto using the Sexy Jutsu. "Oh, I'm sorry." She helped Naruko up and socked her again. "Why did you do that?" Naruko asked. "That's for transforming yourself into a girl!" Sakura yelled. "It's not like I did it willingly. I just, made a wish that Sasuke would have a girlfriend that will love him and understand him and intead I got turned into a girl," Naruko agrued. "He already has a girlfriend who loves him and understand him... ME! CHA!" Sakura yelled. Ino and Tenten knew what the deal was with the wish but weren't gonna either of them. Sakura asked "What's so funny?" Tenten answered "Everyone knows that you don't deserve him." Ino added "Yeah, it's not like with Hinata and when Naruko was a guy." Naruko then thought about her and said "Aah, I should tell Hinata-chan about this." "Don't get any funny ideas about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. "I wouldn't dream about it," Naruko shouted Sakura turned to Ino and Tenten but they weren't were smart and high tailed out of there to avoid a whooping from Sakura.

On the way Naruko thought about what Hinata had always been doing for her when she was a guy and figured out the reason for it."She loved me, and I was so dense, boy is she gonna be disappointed," Naruko eventually found did not know about the Sexy Jutsu so she thought Naruko was Naruto's sister. "Oh, I didn't know that Naruto-kun had a sister," Hinata said. "Hinata-chan, I am Naruto. I can't explain exactly how but I made a wish that got flipped around and made me this," Naruko told her."Oh, I see," Hinata said in a sad tone. "I know you're disappointed but-" Hinata interrupted by crying so much and so clung on to Naruko and cried "I, I... I loved you! Wahahahahahah."

Hinata's crying continued for a she was down to sobbing Naruko tilted her head so she'd be looking her in the eye and told her "We may not be able to end up together but I just know that there's a guy who's as right for you as I was when I was a guy." "You really think so?" Hinata asked. "Sure, and we can still be friends. Whaddya say?" Naruko asked. "Okay," Hinata answered. "Well, now that this is over I can go back home and do whatever I want for the rest of the day," Naruko said as she started to head back to her house.

It took at least a week or two for her to get completely used to being a girl. She knew how girly Ino and Sakura were and it disgusted her. She didn't want to be like them so she decided to be a tomboy like Tenten and Temari. In that time Orochimaru came up with a mission for Sasuke (please imagine him with Dante Basco's voice). "I assume you know why I called you here, Sasuke," Orochimaru said in a sinister voice that was more sinister than usual. "You have a really important mission for me," Sasuke said. "Exactly, I want you to destroy the Leaf Village, but bring Jiraiya and Tsunade to me alive. I want them to experience true power," Orochimaru told him. "Understood," Sasuke said. "Good, now fly," Orochimaru told Sasuke who disappeared in flash. "Once Sasuke brings them back I will transfer my body into his and KILL them! Nothing will stand in my way! Ahahahahahahahah!" Orochimaru maniacally laughed and continued maniacally laughing.


End file.
